wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/17
= President Bush and a Friend = President Bush do care about black people Kanye, see --Colberican 19:47, 3 March 2007 (UTC) "Uh... Laura? Yeah, Sorry... I'm caught up in traffic. Heh, heh." --OHeL 19:51, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Despite loosing her home in Hurricane Katrina, Ms Jones found the time to console a lost and distraught 'special needs' man, and let him play with her mobile phone. --Careax 00:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC) "Police? Yeah I got a terrorist on me. Looks like an Iranian."Tourskin 01:14, 4 March 2007 (UTC) "George Bush doesn't care about black people's overtime minutes." --El Payo 00:37, 5 March 2007 (UTC) "Yeah I'm using here phone so you got the location. Now I'm gonna step away and you just come and arrest her and deport her back to Guantanamo where she belongs."--Thedragonoverlord 22:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC) =Cannabis Cigarette= Kentucky meets California... '--Alethic Logic 01:09, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' Some bush in the skin is better than none, innit? Factbook 04:23, 7 March 2007 (UTC) How much for it? A good old-fashioned bud of Pineapple Express. =U.S. Army Medic, Agustin Aguayo, Convicted of Desertion For Refusing to Return to Iraq= Update: Agustin Aguayo, freed from prison "Well I been to the battle of New Orleans... but I ain't marchin' anymore!" Factbook 04:39, 7 March 2007 (UTC) : My name is draft ustin-dodger yo, and I do not approve this message.Tourskin 04:30, 10 March 2007 (UTC) =The New York Stock Exchange Building= Oh, they moved down the street... This is now the New York Used Car Exchange... where everyone's a winner! Factbook 21:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC) The ACLU has filed a suit against the building proprietors for insensitivity to immigrants. Factbook 21:45, 8 March 2007 (UTC) 100% American. YEAH!Tourskin :Well, the architecture looks Greek to me. '--Alethic Logic 03:01, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' This photograph was taken just minutes before the filming of the famous Rage Against the Machine video... =Rare Large-billed, Reed-warbler= A bird in the hand is worth two boxes of kleenex. Factbook 16:00, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Scientists come dangerously close to formulating THE BEAGLE!Tourskin 00:48, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =Toyota's Partner Robot= Honk if you run on batteries. '--Alethic Logic 02:37, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' I have not seen this 'Skywalker' you speak of... you'd better ask over there, I'm busy playing bar music.Factbook 15:57, 8 March 2007 (UTC) BOO-GEY BOO-GEY BOOOOOOO....GAAAAAAAEEYY...pssst.Tourskin 00:48, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ...And, to my left, STEPHEN COLBERT ON PIANO! Round of applause, ladies and gentlemen! =2007 York-Show in Moscow= Pssst... as soon as somebody opens a door, I'm making a run for it. '--Alethic Logic 22:40, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' Paris and Nicole get dolled up for "The Simple Life: Camp Gitmo". --Careax 09:15, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ...and now we move on to the next section of our cross-breeding program, behold, when Liberals meet bears.Tourskin 06:07, 10 March 2007 (UTC) =Melbourne Fashion Festival= In this month's issue of MAKE magazine: "Turn your old swim goggles into X-Ray glasses" '--Alethic Logic 02:35, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' Damn shes not skinny enough - LOSE THE FLESH LADY! WE WANNA SEE BONES!Tourskin 05:11, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Strewth mate, that radioactive vegemite's strictly for the birds! Factbook 16:19, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =Japanese Researchers Unveil Micro-Medical Robot= :"You're all mine now, you sweet Krabby Patty!" Factbook 19:30, 8 March 2007 (UTC) You wanna put that thing WHERE? '--Alethic Logic 20:44, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' "Removing cysts from Rosie O'Donnell's nether regions? I'd hardly call that a fantastic voyage, Dr. Michaels!" --Careax 09:02, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =Grand Canyon Skywalk= The Village People rehearse for their July 4th "Bringing Back the Boogie" revival concert at the Grand Canyon. --Careax 09:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Chief Make-hay-when-the-sun-shines surveys construction of the new Chumash Indian casino vault. '--Alethic Logic 18:54, 9 March 2007 (UTC)' =The USS Benfold= Latest in modern technology makes swabbing the deck a breeze! Factbook 16:15, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, you nailed that one. Good job. '--Alethic Logic 18:55, 9 March 2007 (UTC)' : This one's for Saddam! IN HIS GRAVE!Tourskin 04:26, 10 March 2007 (UTC) The Navy unveils its new dust bunny cannon. The Navy launches a cotton candy relief mission to the Arkansas State Fair. =The Greatest President Ever Visits Brazil, Picture #1= "You're it!" Factbook 22:58, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Despite the Secret Service's initial confusion over the Brazilian Secretary of State's credentials, the historic visit turned out to be a smashing success. Factbook 16:22, 11 March 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Brazil, Picture #2= New penis enlargement machine guarantees "Greatest Prick Ever". '--Alethic Logic 23:02, 9 March 2007 (UTC)' :Awesome caption! --Careax 04:44, 10 March 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Brazil, Picture #3= George Bush boomba-ye George Bush boomba-ye... '--Alethic Logic 23:04, 9 March 2007 (UTC)' "'For a Bush'... Which of us do you think they're for, Laura?" --Careax 04:48, 10 March 2007 (UTC) "haha, I keep telling you people... I've been in for almost two terms... I CANNOT be reelected." --GlennBecksATool 18:00, 11 March 2007 (UTC) =Swan Falls in Love With Boat= "Psst... hey, buddy!... will this current take us to Troy?" --OHeL 02:24, 11 March 2007 (UTC) =Flock of Sheep in New Zealand= Bush supporters. '--Alethic Logic 16:31, 10 March 2007 (UTC)' =Salamander Robot= aaaaahah....pleeease....killl...meeeee!!Tourskin 23:46, 11 March 2007 (UTC) =New Camera Eliminates Red-Eye in Pet Photos= And here we have a soviet dog and american dog!Tourskin 00:49, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Here Damien... here boy... '--Alethic Logic 03:18, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' =Three Nigerian Dwarf Milk Goats= "Hey kid... ever heard of the expression '' 'three's a crowd' ?" --Careax 08:10, 11 March 2007 (UTC) "Goats content on steady diet of Nigerian dwarf milk." '--Alethic Logic 16:47, 11 March 2007 (UTC)''' I think you mean threes a crowd. Twos a company. Four is a party. : Mythical goats in mythical africa practice gaylamofacism.Tourskin 23:50, 11 March 2007 (UTC) =The 2007 Stiletto Race, Amsterdam= The 2007 San Francisco Men's Marathon got off to a roaring start! --Careax 08:06, 11 March 2007 (UTC) : Sacks announced a 99.9% sale today...only for women to realize that most items are still $1000 or more.Tourskin 23:46, 11 March 2007 (UTC)